1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tie for tying objects together and, more particularly, to a releasable tie.
2. Description of Related Art
Ties are commonly used to tie and fasten ordinary power cords or other objects to be bundled, for the convenience of storage. However, commercially available ties, once tightened, cannot be released. Therefore, when it is desired to add more objects to a tied bundle or rearrange the objects already tied up, the tie in use must be cut and be replaced by a new one, which is not only inconvenient and costly, but also a waste of resources.
Moreover, well-known bands/ties are easily getting loose when the inserted bands/ties are subjected to external force and a user might feel uncomfortable while pulling the bands/ties due to the resistance. For example, a binding band, a plastic bundling tie, and a one-piece cable tie are disclosed as prior arts in US Publication No. 2008/0028576, JP Patent No. 09040003, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,302, respectively. Although these bands/ties could provide bundling functions, however, the locking part (indicated with a numeral 24) of the enclosed-wall part (indicated with a numeral 20) disclosed in US Publication No. 2008/0028576, the pawl (indicated with a numeral 8) of the bundle stopper (indicated with a numeral 3) disclosed in JP Patent No. 09040003, and the pawl (indicated with a numeral 150) of the frame (indicated with a numeral 120) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,302 are easily overturned and therefore makes the inserted band, bundle body or strap being loose when the inserted band, bundle body or strap is subjected to external force.